Falling for an Ice-prince
by StolenValentine
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha compares Kagome Kikyo again? What happenes when she runs from him and is hurt? Why is she still alive? Because the most unlikely of people saved her. The same person who shows her the true colours of the world, and offers to protect her better than a certain half-breed ever would have.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first ****_published _****story. I love to write but worry that it's not good enough. So to increase my writing and practice I'm posting stories here. Plus it will get these ****ENDLESS ****plots out of my head. So anyways here you go J**

Chapter 1

The ridicule was endless. Would it ever really stop? One minute he would be caring and saying it was his duty to protect her, but the next he would be run to _her. _The girl she was the reincarnation of. No matter what she did, who she defeated or saved it would never be enough. Always living in the shadow of Kikyo was getting stupid and it really took a toll of her emotions. Every time Inuyasha compared her to Kikyo saying Kikyo was prettier, better marksmen, better at controlling her spiritual abilities, and the latest one in their recent argument better at understanding him. The fight started over him bursting into the camp yelling "Oi, where the food, wench?" Quickly it had turned into a full blown fight about how he didn't appreciate her enough. Bringing up that dead clay pot was a low blow and even he knew it. The two of them argued more than usual lately but this was different. The moment he brought up Kikyo the mood changed. She screamed at him about how Kikyo was just trying to drag him to hell with her and he was stupid not to see it. He had just replied that she was jealous that his feelings weren't unrequited and how she was just a copy, a bad one at that. She was tired of being compared to Kikyo, and if she stayed with Inuyasha that's all that would happen. Well enough was enough.

That was how we came to find a certain average height girl with a curvy figure and long wavy black hair whose big brown eyes were shining with unshed tears running alone through the forest. Yes she knew there were demons, and they had a tendency to fight her for the jewel shards she wore around her neck but at the moment she didn't care. She just wanted to get as far, far away as possible from Inuyasha.

Little did she know she had chosen to wipe her eyes at the wrong time and tripped over a tree root that was protruding from the ground. With a surprise gasp she tumbled through the air for a moment before rolling across the ground and landing in a heap sending up clouds of dust. Bruises were starting to form but they did hurt half as much as her ankle. In an attempt at standing she realized it was probably sprained when she couldn't get up easily. After a few tries she did manage to stay upright. "Great job Kagome. Sprain your ankle on a tree stump. Stupid" she muttered to herself before looking up, only to realize her trouble hadn't ended.

Standing in front of her was a big and powerful boar demon. Little needs to be say about him other than he was huge and covered in fur with shorter but sharp claws and pointed teeth. "Looky here a little miko all on her own" he taunted in a raspy voice. Trying to seem brave she stood up taller and glared at him. "Leave before I purify you" she demanded keeping the waver out of her voice. "Nah, I think I'll do this" he said quickly before lunging at her. Kagome jumped out of the way but not quite fast enough as his claws raking her side. She had only just stood again when she barely missed the claws yet again.

After a few minutes of this cycle Kagome ended up kneeling on the ground clutching her side unable to stand. After having been knocked backwards and having her shoulders and legs cut, her ankle had just given up on her and that demon still wanted her. He smirked and sauntered over to her. He had the nerve to just walk right over. "Maybe your life isn't all I'll take" he said with dark clouded eyes as he bent down to be level with her face.

Roughly he grabbed her cheek turning her eyes to face him, cutting it in the process. With one look in his eyes she knew exactly what he meant. She struggled against him but he had her arms pinned behind her and it's not like she could exactly get up. With an evil smile he forced his lips against hers. Shoving his tongue in her mouth he pushed her down and cut the shirt off her body. Raking his claws up her stomach he stopped at her bra.

She whimpered and fought against him but her body was too weak. The crying and running had taken a toll on her before he found her. She couldn't scream with him forcefully kissing her. It didn't stop her from trying and he cut her bra off and grabbed her breasts. An idea forming she struggled harder and bit down on his tongue till he pulled away from her. She let loose the loudest scream she could. It didn't last long though as he smacked her face hard. "YOU STUPID GIRL" he bellowed, "you'll pay". With that he hit her again knocking her out.

With a smile he moved to continue what he had been doing. Before he could do anything else he was kicked through the air and thrown against a tree. In a blur he was attempting to fight something that moved a lot faster than he did. Poison bit at him with every slice and jab the thing put at him. He died quickly and easily.

With that 'thing' dealt with of the killer turned so he could focus on what he came to do. Quickly and with purpose he hurried over and knelt beside the girl on the ground. Her black hair was tangled and surrounded her face; dark red blood pooled on the ground around her and stained her skin. In one fluid motion he had removed the outer layer of his clothing and covered her with it. Gently he picked her up bridal style not wanting to make her injuries worse. After checking she was as comfortable as she could be considering her condition the silver haired demon took to the sky.

**Authors Note: Theres the first chapter for you. Sorry but her almost being raped is important to the story line. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. **

_Word Count: 1014 not including authors notes_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So I wasn't planning on updating this so soon but I need to get Sesshomarus pv out so I can move on a bit with the story. Yes this chapter will be probably shorter than the other but it is helping me set up my initial plot line so get over the reviewing what you've already read. I love all of you who have already followed and/or favourite the story. Anyways here we go...**

  
*Sesshomarus PV*

Another day filled of paperwork he just HAD to accomplish while actually staying in his home for a while. Rin seemed to love the old castle with its architect and winding staircases. Plenty of rooms with meaningless purposes and gardens that surrounded the castle he could see why. Rin spent hours dragging Jaken along with her exploring or playing in the gardens, it was home for her and full of life.  
It was empty though. Yes Rin brought life into it but it was still empty. The servants knew better than to attempt to have a friendship with him. He would rather rip his own throat out than admit it but he was lonely. Thinking of loneliness always made him think of a way to end it, that itself made his thoughts travel to a certain miko girls whose powers could rival midorikos herself.  
With her long hair, cruved figure and shining eyes there was no doubt she was pretty. It was more than that though. Her smile that brightened any mood, the eyes that held sub a fierce bravery and loyalty the first time he saw then he had been taken back.  
He shook his head of silver head with a curse under his breath. Emotions were for the weak and he certainly wasn't weak. He would not turn into his father. Papers still crowded his desk but he ignored them as he crossed the floor of his study. Shelves of books lined the walls, thy were the kind of books historians from the mikos time would die to get their greedy human hands on.  
He sighed and decided to 'patrol' his lands. Keepin his mask of emotions on and the cool look in place her exited his castle and began his patrol. He wasn't really paying attention though as his mind wandered back to the miko.  
Her scent enticed him. A mixture of vanilla and lavender she smelled far better than any human with the exception of his ward that he had come across. Mixed with the smell of nature and femininity it calmed him anytime he was near her. He though himself to he dreaming when that wonderful sent reached his nose.  
Coming out of his thoughts he realized he was not dreaming. Her scent was close by, but it was nearly over ridden by the stench of a boar demon. His eyes widened slightly not enough to really notice when the smell if her blood reached him. Not just blood from a scrape or a small cut. No it was strong and powerful meaning there was lots of it. Surprising even himself he ran toward it, faster than he had run in a while. If she was not okay heads would roll.  
What he saw made his blood run cold. The object of his recent thoughts lay unconscious on the ground half naked as a boar demon loomed over her. His blood went from cold to boiling. Her blood trailed over everything and pooled around her, and the demon obviously wanted more of it to spill and her to lose something she surprisingly still had. He assumed that half breed would have tried to get her to spread her legs for him.  
In a fury he lunged at the demon taking it by surprise and kicked it across the clearing. Without really trying he used his poison and just plain claws to kill the demon. Inflicting as much pain as possible as he did so. When that had been dealt with he turned to the female.  
He could not leave he there, nor could he take he back to Inuyasha who was probably off with his clay whore. Her injuries needed attention immediately, that much he knew. However he couldn't just let her show that much skin to everyone. In a quick decision he covered her with his outer layer of clothing and gathered her in his arms. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly her small body fit into them and how light she was.  
Now was not the time to think of that he scolded himself. Gazing down at her face a brief look of sadness flashed in his amber eyes. How could he bastard of a brother let such a prized possession even get close to the hands of death. A plan forming in his head he took to the sky. The wind blew his long silver hair back behind him, the moon shining light against his face occasionally as he flew as fast as he possibly could without making her sick from the cold. If she died he would personally find that half breed and show him the damage a full demon could do. No... She has to live, he had to believe it.

**So that's that. A brief look into the mid of Sesshomaru. I won't so this for every event. This was typed on my iPod so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Peace  
~Stolen**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I know. It's taken me forever to update. I have valid excuses! I had 2 tests, a quiz, band practice and a lacrosse tournament. I will try and update more often. This is being typed on my iPod so I apologize for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

*Kagomes PV*

She had woken up in some strange places over the years but this was by far the weirdest. A grey stone ceiling looked over her head as her eyes cracked open. A comfortable bed bent to her bodies shape and fluffy pillows supported her head.

Overall it was probably the nicest place she had woken up, by it wasn't familiar. Then again neither was the garment that covered her body under then silk sheets. A pale purple kimono fell to her ankles and covered her shoulders in a t-shirt like sleeve. The neck was high enough on her neck to cover her cleavage. A single dark purple ribbon tied around her waist separated her top and bottom.

Scary how nice everything was, it define fly wasn't something Inuyasha would let them stay long in. Wait hadn't something happened. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she struggled to remember the blurred memories of last night. Without warning they flooded in. The fighting, being compared to kikyo, the boar demon, her injuries, and what he tried to do.

In a rush she sat up only to let out a short yelp of pain. Her side burned, pain searing over her stomach and up her side. Struggling to breathe she barely noticed the hand that landed on her chest. A gentle push sent her back into a laying position.

After a few moments of taking deep breaths and judging the damage on her body she let her once again closed eyes slide open. Instead of seeing the stone ceiling again she saw something looming over her. No, it wasn't a something, it was a someone. Silver hair lie scattered around this persons face and her own body. Deep amber eyes searched her face.

Amber? These eyes were the same shade as Inuyasha's but they weren't his. Inuyasha's eyes were warm and although at times hard they always had a soft edge to them. These however were none of those things. They examined her in a cold, mask like way. Looking behind the cold shell you could see confusion and confliction. Yet they still revealed very little while revealing everything at the same time.

Due to the slight fog in her brain it took her a moment to realize who's eyes these belong to. Dawning on her she gasped. It was impossible yet the evidence all supported it. Swallowing she stared into those cold depth of eyes wearily. Her voice cracked with unease as she made a startled attempt to speak.

"Sesshomaru?"

Authors note: I know it's short but forgive me please. I love all your follows and reviews. I forget who it was but someone asked me why if she was so powerful she couldn't stop it. Well she has hidden power but because of he lack of training is unable to use it.

Till next time


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Okay so I lied yesterday. I have a bunch of stuff going on and decided to update this as a way to get it all out. It will probably be short as it is almost 11pm as I write this by you'll just have to deal with it. There are a few swears in this chapter. Sorry but if you don't like em ignore them**.

* * *

*Sesshomarus PV*

Her surprised voice brought me out of my examination. When she had sat up it scared me, though I'd never admit it. I honestly thought the girl would injure herself...again. She seemed to do that a lot, but at least I had saved her from the worst injury she could have.

Why did I save her? Oh right I'm the idiot that has fallen for my idiotic brothers wench. Well she wasn't a wench in my eyes anymore, she was a women. A beautiful, powerful if she got some training and well amazing women. Was someone talking?

"What am I doing here?" A soft almost timid voice asked. This certainly was a change from the usual rebellious loud girl I tended to deal with when she protect Inuyasha. With a cold face and equally as emotionless tone I spoke, "I saved you from being raped by a boar demon and brought you back to my castle. Your wounds are still healing which is why I stopped you from sitting up."

I watched as the memory flooded back into her mind. Her eyes widened and mouth opened ever so slightly in horror. Then she gave me a skeptical look. "Why? Why would you save me?" She asked doing something most would never dream of, staring me straight in the eyes. "I save you because your more powerful than you think and I need that against Naraku. He deserves to die more than that filthy half breed" I said allowing a bit of anger to ring through my voice making it sound intimidating. Her mouth opened to defend her beloved when something dawned on her, her love had never tried to save her. "One deserves death the other pain" she said looking away from my eyes to the windows in her room.

That one statement took me off hard though you would need know if you looked. Naraku deserved to die that was obvious. Did she really believe the demon correction half demon she had spent so long protecting deserve to be hurt? That clay pot he called Kikyo had a striking similarity to Kagome. Wait, they did say one Kagome was Kikyos reincarnation. Then why was Kagome so much prettier and fiery?

My keen senses picked up the sound of fabric rustling and feet hitting the floor. My head and body turned just in time to catch the girl before she crumpled to the floor. Her body was small and fragile in my arms that were strong from centuries of training. Why did she get up?

"I just wanted water" she mumbled staring up at me as she tried to stand once again. She seemed to be fighting to stay awake. Right, that bastard boar had hit her head pretty hard. A strange sense of concern swept through me though I wasn't sure why.

As her pretty little eyes closed I looked down. Her thin frame from Inuyasha not letting them stop to eat or rest enough was visa me as the silk kimono hung off of her. Bags under eyes showed the lack of sleep and combined that with the scrapes and callouses on her hands my half brother must have forgotten humans needed to rest more than us.

She still had a pulse and I could hear her less shallow than before she woke up but still short breaths racking her bruised lungs. Lifting her up as easily as if I had flicked a rock I lay her back on the bed. Pulling the blankets up I examined her porcelain like face. A few strands of raven hair rested over her eyes so I carefully brushed it away making sure to be wary of my claw. She looked so innocent and vulnerable I felt a rare need to protect her swell inside of me, that and another foreign feeling. That feeling I discovered would lead me to the seemingly unthinkable...

I leaned down and kissed her dark lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I know I'm horrible! Please don't kill me *ducks flying knives* I promise I'll update more. I just got back from camping, I'm leaving for my brother's box lacrosse provincials on Thursday and then I'm leaving for a week on the eighteenth. I'm sorry**

**Disclaimer: There is the word fan before fiction in the sites URL. So I obviously don't own or make any money off of this story**

_*Sesshomaru PV*_

Why did I do that? Of all the possible things I could have done, why that? Still I'm not disappointed I did. Her lips were so soft and warm. Though the warmth was probably from her fever now that I think about it, I should get a doctor to see her. I sighed for the thousandth time that day.

Wait! I kissed her while she passed out! Shit she probably thinks I'm a pervert now. Is being in love with this girl making me stupid? She was passed out when I kissed her, she doesn't have to know. Not that she ever would if I have anything to do about it.

A soft knock sounded on the solid oak door of my study. "Enter" I said in my usual emotionless voice. A small child slipped through the doors. Her raven hair reminded me of the miko who was currently laying in one of many guest rooms in the castle. Focus Sesshomaru I reprimanded myself. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru" a small voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Rin" I said looking down at the child I brought back from the dead who now stood beside my chair. "Rin was wondering if Lady Kagome can play with Rin now?" she asked with a small smile. This child was always smiling. The only time I hadn't seen her with a happy face on was when I found her dead body and when those men tried to keep her away from demons, such hardship for a human so young to have seen. "Not yet Rin, let her recover" I said turning to face her.

She looked sad for a moment before beaming up at me. "Okay, I'll go play with Jaken: she announced before running away to find the toad like creature. I chuckled; her definition of play with Jaken meant more along the lines of torture Jaken. Although the little imp deserved it most of the time, he insulted the young girl enough. With Rin gone it gave me time to ponder my thoughts again.

It didn't surprise me that my little brother hadn't come for the miko yet. It had been five days since her attack and it would probably take him three more to realize she was gone and another five to reach the castle, and that was if he ran for the whole day. So that meant I had another eight days until I had to deal with the half breed. Eight days with the object of my recently found affections near me. I really am beginning to sound like a love struck fool. Well this Sesshomaru is no fool. Although maybe doing my work would actually prove that. So that was what I did, set out to finish the massive amount of paperwork that I had neglected while I was out.

*Kagomes PV*

I awoke to a pounding headache and a throbbing leg. What the hell had happened to me? I remembered waking up, seeing Sesshomaru but not much after that. Did I do something stupid? Maybe I should ask him next time I see him, which can't be that long considering I'm in his home, oh wait unless he left. I groaned and wished to god that my headache would go away.

It was then that the door creaked open and I winced. My eyes moved towards the figure entering and I found myself shocked. A tall demoness with long flowing white hair that had soft grey highlight stored toward me, her eyes a pure blue that made me think of the sky and subtle silver markings adorned her face. Her navy blue kimono was nice although not very fancy yet seemed to suit her. In reality she was gorgeous and she was smiling when she realized I was awake. "Hello Lady Kagome. My name is Aimi, Lord Sesshomaru has assigned me to be your servant for your stay here" she spoke in a happy tone her voice flowing freely. Even her name meant beautiful. **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's right but according to the site I was on Aimi meant love, affection and beautiful)**

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higarashi as you already know, but please call me Kagome" I said softly. In the presence of suck a pretty demoness I suddenly felt insecure. I mean I had long black hair but lots of girls in this era and my own did. My eyes were such a plain ordinary colour let alone an unusual shade. Yes I looked athletic but I didn't have the grace this demoness did. Oh well I could feel pathetic later, right now I wanted to know how I got here.

"If I may ask how did I get here?" I asked looked over at Aimi as she neared the bed. Her brilliant smile faded into a look of seriousness as she sat down where Sesshomaru had been earlier. "Of course La-Kagome, my lord wishes I do whatever you ask, within reason of course my lord disappeared a few days ago in the middle of the night. When he returned he had you in his arms and you were in rough shape. He carried you originally into his room where we treated your injuries and then he moved you to this room. I change you dressing and bandage twice a say which is what I originally came into to do. I assume he told you of your injuries but if not you have a deep gash in your stomach, a concussion from your blow to the head I assume however you got it and a cut almost to the bone to your leg hence the heavy bandages. We did get a miko to do the best healing she could but your wounds were very serious. You were also only wearing my lords' robe, so I would assume and I hope this isn't to forward but...did my lord save you from rape?" She asked as she reached the end of her informative speech.

I lay wide eyed after she informed me of how I got here. Did he really stain his own bed and sheets with my blood? Why would he do that? Did he care? Why were my lips so warm when I woke up? Almost like someone had...no...no he wouldn't! Did the great lord Sesshomaru kiss me? Impossible I thought as I turned to answer her question.

"Yes, I believe he saved me from being raped by a boar demon. You see I had run away from his younger half brother that I have been traveling with because he compared me to the women who I am the reincarnation of again. A boar demon attacked me and I couldn't defend myself in time. I was knocked out and I believe Sesshomaru saved me as I remain...untouched and I am here" I finished unsure of how to word the ending. Her look of surprise and sympathy at my story surprised me. We spent the next hour or so just talking. Telling stories about our travels, ourselves, family and friends, it reminded me of talking to Sango. Maybe this woman and I could be friends while I was here.

**Authors Note: There! I'm finally done! Special thanks to mcangel1976 for helping me recover this story. You see I typed out a bit of it then sent it to my email to work on while I was on my iPod so my family could 't spy, but it didn't save right so I had nothing in the intents of my email when I opened it. She reminded me to check the recycling him and there it was. So thank you mcangel! Check her out if you want to read some good Ouran High School Host Club or Twilight fanfictions. **

**Word count without Authors Notes: 1,198**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I have had this done forever yet forgot to post it. So here I am on a Thursday night nearing 10:30 when I could be relaxing typing this out on my IPod for you people. Enjoy it :P**

* * *

*Kagomes PV*

It's been four days and I'm finally allowed to walk around now. Sesshomarus palace is huge! I bet I could spend days exploring it and still never see everything. Only thing is I don't know how long I'm going to be staying here. It has already been longer than I expected to be allowed here where I obviously don't belong.

Lord Sesshomaru hates humans. I knew that from the moment we first met, yet now he saves me? I know having Rin around has softened him some but not enough to simply erase a few century long hatred. Many say he still harbors a dislike and wish to kill any human he meets yet they forget about Rin. Is it a trick to get Tensaiga?

his fathers legendary blade only worked for Inuyasha because he was protecting me. Clearly he doesn't want to do that so does the blade still transform? I doubt it since Kikyo is dead not alive. Maybe I shall mention this to Sesshomaru if he promises not to kill Inuyasha after getting it.

Tears pricked my eyes at the very thought. Even after all he has done to me I still do not want him dead. The pain and sadness I have suffered because of him, yet I do not want him hurt. I hate to admit it but I still love him. I closed my eyes for a moment flashing back to our memories both good and bad.

So lost in my thoughts I didn't even feel the aura or hear the footsteps nearing behind me. To be fair he was so skilled at being quiet and invisible I doubt any human or miko would hear him. So I nearly jumped out of my skin when a cool voiced inquired "Why do you cry miko?" Standing behind me in all his gleaming attire was one of the objects of my thoughts himself.

"I do not believe that is any of your business Sesshomaru" I stated embarrassed. Of all people it figured would see me weak it just had to be him. Something I didn't recognize flashed in his eyes as he took a step closer to me. Out of habit and slight fear I took a step backwards only to feel the rough cement like stone digging into my skin through the silk fabric. I'd be lying if I said this was the first time I noticed how he looked over me having now successfully pinned me to the wall.

We were close, too close. I could feel the soft fabric against the bare skin of my arms, the muscles hidden underneath. The kind of close where I thought my life would end when he leaned down from his height to my own to whisper in my ear. "Then make it my business"

His breathe hit against my skin felt oddly familiar and I'm sure I had goosebumps. My head snapped up to meet his gaze when I realized the deeper meaning to his words. My eyes rose to meet his unmasked ones. Funny how it takes being this close to an 'enemy' to see behind their guard. Hiding behind the steel floured eyes was so much emotion and depth that my breath caught.

Reappearing was the mask he always wore when his hands fisted near my shoulders. With a low growl he pushed himself away from me and stalked off down the hall to who knows where. I slid down the wall till my butt hit the floor and my legs rested against its coolness. Just sitting there in shock my brain stumbled upon a startling fact. Despite the fact that it had shaken me it had felt so right at the same time. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Authors note: THERE! It's not the best written one but I enjoyed it all the same. School is starting again on Tuesday so don't expect hundreds of updates not that you get them now. Writing it a hobby but school is more important right now. Also please point out spelling or grammar I try to catch it but auto correct is annoying. Till next time


End file.
